


蝴蝶在胃里

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 7





	蝴蝶在胃里

他的车驶向他的公寓，反正我也没想过要从他手里跑走。下车后，他从后座拎着盒子上楼。进入他的房子后，我才看到盒子里装着换洗衣服。  
“洗澡。”  
没有弄懂他的话是否一语双关，索性装作听不懂，走向浴室。浴缸让我脑海里不禁浮现画面，摇了摇头。  
头发卡进项链里了。  
“道英哥...帮我取一下项链可以吗...”  
衣物脱得一干二净，只得随意地裹上浴巾，堪堪遮住。在门缝处只露出上半身的背脊，呼唤着金道英。  
直到冰凉的吻落在我的蝴蝶骨，我的心微微一震。他的手解开项链的扣，放在手里摸索。  
“我送你的？”  
没吭声，见他推开门把项链放在洗脸池旁，透过镜子看我。我看到他微微弯腰从后抱住我的脖颈，头埋在我的锁骨处，只是紧贴肌肤。  
我敏感地发抖，他的碎发戳着我的耳骨，有点痒。不自觉地闷哼一声，点燃簇然的烟火。  
他捧过我的脸朝后，吻了上来。  
金道英的上唇抵着我的下唇，灵活的舌头伸进我的口中，撬开牙床跑向终点，在极致处吮吸我我全数的甘霖。  
“去放水。”  
他哑着嗓子松开我，开始解钮扣。  
我调好水温，帮他一同解裤带。他的指尖捧着我的，捏了捏，然后握着放在嘴边亲了一口。  
“想你了。”  
没有话好说，只是勾住他的脖颈回应他的吻。  
要说什么。我也想你。  
被他打横抱起，放进水温适应的浴缸。  
其实有些烫。  
金道英的皮肤被蒸晕过后层上好看的淡粉色，顺着水流被他带进怀里，胸前凸起的红点被他含在口中，舌尖的滋润让我下体一紧，连带着夹到金道英的阴茎。  
手上的力气被放大，我下意识挺起胸脯凑上前去，他的摸揉使我情欲放纵，一边咬着他的薄唇，嘴里吐着娇喘的淫荡。  
他好看的手指一根又一根的浸没在我的阴道里，也许是因为他的缘故，红润的甬道又夹紧一分。臀肉被来回的揉捏，到第四根手指时，我下意识往后一缩。  
他才甘心收回手指，在离开我身体的那刻，空白的我无比渴望他将我涂画成好看的粉色。  
腿根被他推开，水流涌过来，一起的还有过于饱满的肿胀感。被他架起身体，头压在浴缸边缘冰冷的壁台，手臂紧绷着墙。  
粉色的长卷发太过显眼，他又往前进了一步，甬道充盈起来，下垂的双乳被他托起在手掌蹂躏，另一只手拽着我的发尾。往后仰头，他的唇贴在我的耳骨旁，似亲吻的啃咬。  
“什么时候染的粉色，嗯？”  
我曾经说过，只有遇到喜欢的人才会染成粉色。  
“在综艺拍摄前，特别请求cody为我......”  
剩下的话被他堵在唇舌中。  
好久不见，金道英。


End file.
